Mentiras
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: Una pequeña mentira no puede cambiar el sentido de las cosas... o al menos eso creía... ItaSaso A.U warning: no es yaoi
1. Mentiras

Hello!! Otra vez yo!! ^o^ Esta vez les traigo un ff con mi personaje favorito Sasori!!!

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

Antes que nada, este es un ItaSaso, pero no es yaoi (aunque tube tentación de hacerlo¬¬), más bien se trata de compañerismo y amistad, (aun no logro comprender como pude combinar a estos dos pero bueno, además que esta idea surgio a las tres de la mañana ) es A.U, habrá lemon (no muy explícito, casi no se hacerlo) y moriran algunos personajes, pero hasta el final. Espero y les guste XD… A quí va el epílogo…

**Mentiras**

"_¿Cómo pude termine así…………?"_

Puedo escuchar sus pasos, se acercan lentamente…no puede ser me han encontrado, ahí vienen…oh no, han llegado a la puerta e intentan derribarla.

Sus voces gritan mi nombre y me exigen abrir…estoy más que asustado escondido en un rincón de un baño público, estoy sentado, encogido y abrazando mis piernas…se que tarde o temprano lograran entrar, entro en pánico y comienzo a soltar lágrimas…

_DEJENME EN PAZ!!! _– Grite, ya no lo soporto, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza tratando de apagar el sonido y cerré con fuerza los ojos pero fue en vano, SU imagen ronda mi cabeza y me es imposible olvidarla…

No puedo olvidar la forma en como me miraba y sus ultimas palabras _"Perdóname"_……Abro mis ojos repentinamente, lo que hice no tiene perdón alguno, pero a un así no me arrepiento y me alegra el haberlo hecho, pensaba sin parar…

Lentamente me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta…ahora estoy frente a ella y me dispongo a abrir pero algo me detiene…

"_Aquí termina todo, este es el final del camino…al abrir esta puerta me estaré condenando, pero aun así lo haré…estoy consiente de lo que hice y que no merezco perdón…pero, aun no logro comprender cómo termine así…lo tenía todo y lo deje perder, no se como pude ser tan idiota y pensar que una simple mentira no haría daño, no pensé las cosas y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, esto es lo que merezco y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo……………"_

Sin más que pensar coloco la mano sobre la perilla y le doy vuelta, he abierto la puerta, no he dado ni un paso fuera y me toman con violencia de los brazos hasta arrastrarme a la calle…me tiran al piso boca abajo y colocan mis manos en mi espalda para esposarme, me levantan con lujo de violencia y me suben al auto.

A lo lejos logro divisar la figura de mis padres…mi madre me mira, esta destrozada y llorando desgarradoramente…_NO SE LO LLEVEN!!!_ –suplicaba mi madre, me parte el alma verla de esa forma sufriendo por mi culpa, no lo soporte y agache la mirada

Escucho el motor del auto y siento su movimiento, a lo lejos escucho a mi madre llorar y a mi padre gritando mi nombre…solo puedo pensar en una cosa……

"_Mamá, Papá……perdónenme………"_

Ha pasado un año desde aquel día…he pensado en el durante todo este tiempo, pero por más que me esfuerce en hacerlo todavía no me logro explicar cómo termine así…

Hace un año me encontraba en casa disfrutando de la compañía de mis padres y algunos amigos…y ahora…ahora me encuentro hundido en las sombras de una asquerosa celda, acusado de asesinato…

No se cuanto más pueda soportar, estar aquí es peor que estar muerto, pero aún así no me arrepiento…lo único que me hace mantenerme cuerdo es el saber que algún día seré libre de nuevo…

Tal vez no podré reparar el daño que cause, pero aun así estoy ansioso…quiero ver, abrazar, besar y decirle a mi madre cuanto la amo…ella no ha venido porque mi padre se lo ha prohibido, pero no lo culpo y también deseo verlo, abrasarlo…

Ahora me pongo a pensar……

Como pude ser tan entupido y no pensar antes de actuar…he vivido toda mi vida sin arrepentirme de nada, pero de la única cosa que me arrepiento es haberle mentido a mis padres esa noche………si les hubiera dicho la verdad nada de esto habría pasado, pero el hubiera no existe y aquí están las consecuencias.

Me gustaría olvidar lo sucedido aquella noche, pero me es imposible, en mi cuerpo aún quedan cicatrices y las imágenes se mantienen frescas en mi mente.

Aun puedo sentir sus asquerosas manos jugando con mi cuerpo, sus voces riendo y diciendo obscenidades mientras yo suplicaba……pero a pesar de todo hay algo que no quiero olvidar………La expresión de sus rostros, suplicando por su vida………

No dude ni un momento, ellos me arrebataron lo único que era importante para mi…… así que yo les arrebate la vida y me alegra el haberlo hecho…

Ahhhh…como quisiera que todo esto fuera un mal sueño y despertar, no se si mis padres me odian, pero no los culparía…me dieron todo y no lo supe aprovechar, fui un idiota, los decepcione…………

Ahora estoy solo, nada volverá a ser igual…algún día seré libre de nuevo pero estaré manchado…Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori, y esta es mi historia………

**Cap 1.- Una vida perfecta**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sonido de los claxon y algunos gritos de conductores desesperados por llegar a su destino, los niños que corrían al colegio…

Esa era la rutina que se seguía al pie de la letra todos los días y a nadie parecía importarle, sin embargo lejos del caos matutino se encontraban unos suburbios donde vivían las familias de un alto nivel económico.

Las casas eran grandes y con hermosos jardines, el lujo brillaba por doquier, tanto en las decoraciones como en los autos que adornaban la entrada.

Pero había una en especial que atraía la atención del que la viera, era color blanca con tejado café, de unos dos pisos y unos hermosos rosales adornando la entrada, tenía acabados en madera fina que le daban un aspecto reconfortante…_la casa de mis sueños, _o eso pensaba cualquiera que la veía…

Dentro de la casa________

Por la ventana de una de las habitaciones entraban unos finos rayos de sol, al pasar de los minutos estos se hacían más notables, al tiempo en que chocaban con la suave y un tanto pálida piel de un joven que yacía dormido en la cama.

Al sentir los hilos dorados sobre su rostro supo que ya era hora de levantarse, lentamente abrió sus ojos y se incorporo.

Con sus ojos recorrió el interior de su habitación observando que todo estaba en orden, dio un pequeño suspiro y se levanto…la misma actitud de siempre…

Se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y cambiarse, una vez hecho esto se dispuso a bajar a desayunar. Bajo hasta la cocina y se encontró con la figura de su padre, un hombre alto, delgado, la piel ligeramente tostada, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes.

- Buenos días –saludo el joven con una lleve sonrisa

- Buenos días –respondió el hombre- Dormiste bien? –

- Eh…si, gracias por preguntar –

- Buenos días! –saludo una voz entrando a la cocina

- Buenos días mamá, que tal dormiste? –sonrió denotando alegría

- Muy bien! Espero que tu también –Sonrío- En un momento te sirvo –

Era una mujer de mediana edad, clara de color, ojos de un tono lila suave, cabello rojo-naranja y a diferencia de su padre, la mujer despedía un aura llena de amor y alegría, no es que su padre sea frío de corazón, sino que le costaba un poco de trabajo expresarse.

La mañana transcurrió como de costumbre, una vez terminado de desayunar se fue a su habitación para recoger sus cosas, las tomo y bajo para despedirse e irse rumbo al colegio, estaba en segundo semestre de preparatoria.

Sasori era un joven de 16 años, estatura mediana, la piel ligeramente pálida, pelirrojo, ojos verdes, porte elegante y un tanto risueño; hablando de carácter, el era calmado, educado y un poco impaciente…a pesar de su edad mostraba tener un grado de responsabilidad, trataba de cumplir todas las expectativas de su padre y por tanto era uno de los mejores estudiantes.

Debido a la presión ejercida por su padre no tenía amigos, cosa que deseaba más que a nada en el mundo pero debido a su situación, para el solo existían los compañeros, y la mayor parte del tiempo la dedicaba a sus estudios…un hijo ejemplar…

En el colegio__________

Llego puntual, entro a su salón y se sentó, no le gustaba perder el tiempo así que como era de esperarse, tomo su mochila y de ahí saco un libro, comenzó a leerlo, pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus compañeros.

- Hola Sasori-sempai! –saludo un chico rubio, no muy alto, delgado y un mechón de cabello cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, porte delicado y alegre.

- Hola Dei… -Hablo en tono neutro y sin apartar la mirada del libro

- Que tal tu fin de semana? –mostrando una dulce sonrisa

- Igual que siempre… -en un tono cortante

- Em…supongo que esta bien, no es así? –

- Si…supongo… -

- Bueno, no sigo molestándote, me iré a mi lugar –Retrocediendo

- No hay problema… -

Sasori clasificaba a las personas con las que trataba, para el solo existían los conocidos y compañeros, en su mayoría eran conocidos, pero con Deidara hacía una pequeña excepción…un compañero con el que en ocasiones intercambiaba más que un simple saludo o apuntes, en ocasiones solían comer o estudiar juntos, para Deidara el era un amigo, más sin embargo Sasori solo lo consideraba un compañero, no se podía dar ese lujo por obvias razones.

El día transcurrió tranquilo y sin ninguna relevancia, las clases habían terminado y Sasori se disponía a ir de regreso a su casa.

- Sasori-sempai! –grito a lo lejos el rubio- No vienes? Vamos a ir a mi casa a comer! –

- No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer…en otra ocasión quizás… -alejándose

Llegó a su casa puntual, entro y como se lo imaginaba, su madre estaba en la puerta para darle la bienvenida

- Bienvenido a casa! –con una hermosa sonrisa

- Gracias…! -Sonrió, su actitud cambiaba por completo ante la presencia de su madre

- Qué tal la escuela? –

- Muy bien, como siempre…eh…podría pedirte un favor? –en un tono tímido

- Si dime –mirando sonriente al pelirrojo

- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que me gustaría que no me molestaran…si? –

- Jajaja! No hay problema! Se que te estas esforzando mucho, así que no te molestare –

- Gracias mamá –mostrando una dulce sonrisa

- No hay de que! –lo abrazo

Toda la tarde se la pasó estudiando, si acaso solo se levantaba para darse un baño o comer y solo se detuvo al ver que ya había oscurecido, se levanto y acomodo sus cosas, se recostó en la cama y se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente todo era igual, se levanto, desayuno y se fue al colegio…en este no era diferente, recibió el cotidiano saludo por parte de Deidara y las clases tranquilas y sin cambio alguno.

Otra vez la mañana había llegado a su fin, todo estaba marchando cual rutina diaria, sin embargo, esa mañana al levantarse sintió que algo sería diferente aunque no sabía por que, pero no estaba muy lejos de averiguarlo…

- Ya te vas? –pregunto Deidara

- Si, quiero llegar a casa temprano… -

- Esto…Te-te puedo acompañar, vivo cerca de ahí y… -

- Como quieras… -interrumpió

- Gracias! –

- Si, si, no hay problema… -

Se disponían a salir, pero el rubio estaba tan emocionado y disfrutando de la compañía del pelirrojo que no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba entrando al salón y choco con esta, provocando que cayera de espaldas al suelo

- Estas bien Dei…? –Hablo el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano

- Dis-disculpe! No era mi intención…. –callo al reconocer a quien tenía en frente

- Fíjate la próxima vez, quieres? –hablo el tipo

Sasori solamente miraba la situación, su rostro permanecía nutro y callado

- Q-Que haces aquí?! –pregunto temeroso el rubio

- … –El pelirrojo no entendía la situación

- Solo he venido ha hacerles una invitación… -rió de forma un tanto burlona el tipo

- De que se trata? –hablo el pelirrojo

- Pues verán…

Continuará XD

Listo!! Ojala y les halla gustado, nos vemos hasta el prox cap, chao!!! (review pliz *o*)


	2. Cap 2 Pequeña mentira

**Cap 2.- Pequeña mentira**

- Q-Que haces aquí?! –pregunto temeroso el rubio

- Solo he venido ha hacerles una invitación… -rió de forma un tanto burlona el tipo

- De que se trata? –hablo el pelirrojo

- Pues verán, ya que solo falta una semana para terminar el curso, estoy invitando a varios alumnos del colegio a una fiesta que daré dentro de dos días en mi casa…y quería ver si ustedes querían ir, qué dicen? –con una sonrisa

- No! No gracias! Tengo mucho que hacer! –hablo serio el rubio

- Mmm… -entorno los ojos- Y tu que me dices…Sasori? –

Sasori no sabía que responder, deseaba más que nada el convivir con los demás y hacer amistades sin importar quien fuera, estaba a punto de aceptar pero la imagen de su padre se hizo presente en su cabeza, así que opto por…

- Muchas gracias, pero no puedo…Pein… -mirando fijamente al pelinaranja

- Ahh… -suspiro- esta bien, pero si cambian de opinión, avísenme...me voy… -salió

Pein cursaba el quinto semestre, tenía 17 años, su piel era clara, ojos grises, cabello naranja…era considerado un chico problema y así era, en ocasiones no asistía a clases, le encantaba fumar y aprovecharse de los más débiles, había encontrado compañeros con actitudes similares a las de el y juntos causaban destrozos en la escuela, nadie se podía explicar como es que aún seguía a dentro.

- Uf! Que bueno que se marchó…ni loco iría a su casa… -habló Deidara

- Si… -contesto el pelirrojo con un tono un tanto melancólico

Después de eso retomaron su camino de regreso a casa. Durante el trayecto, el rubio no paraba de hablar cosa que desesperaba un poco al pelirrojo pero siempre le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. _"Por fin!" _pensó el pelirrojo al ver su casa, se despidió de Deidara y entro. Como de costumbre, saludo a su madre, trepo a su habitación, llegada la noche recibió a su padre, cenaron y se fue a dormir…su rutina diaria.

Se había tirado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero era en vano, las palabras de Pein resonaban en su cabeza, cerro los ojos y trataba de imaginar como sería estar ahí, reír, hablar y tal vez bailar ¿por que no?, convivir con los demás…abrió repentinamente los ojos y se sentó, un pensamiento cruzaba su mente, rió levemente y se recostó de nuevo…luego de unos minutos se durmió.

Al siguiente día______

- Ehhhhh!...todavía no te vas?! –hablo sorprendido el rubio

- Eh, no…necesito consultar un libro en la biblioteca… -un poco nervioso

- Bueno, entonces…nos vemos mañana! –se despidió y se fue

Al verse solo subió al tercer piso, busco el salón de Pein y al encontrarlo se detuvo en la puerta…estaba dispuesto abrir cuando pensó…

"_Si abro esta puerta no habrá marcha atrás…de verdad estoy dispuesto a hacerlo?...tal vez no vuelva a tener esta oportunidad…si!, tengo que hacerlo!...ahh…aquí voy…"_

Abrió lentamente la puerta y asomo poco a poco la cabeza, busco con la mirada y lo encontró. Pein estaba sentado en una de las esquinas acompañado de dos de sus amigos, sus nombres, Hidan y Kakuzu.

Hidan era alto, cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, ojos rojos, piel pálida, vocabulario obsceno y un tanto sadomasoquista………Kakuzu era de piel ligeramente morena, alto de estatura, ojos verde oscuro, cabello negro y ambicioso. Esos dos eran los amigos inseparables de Pein y juntos se encargaban de crear caos en el colegio.

Sasori se acerco con precaución a ellos y hablo…

- Eh…esto…Pein-san? –denotando nerviosismo

- Si, qué quieres? –hablo indiferente y mirando al pelirrojo

- Q-quería saber…s-si aún esta en pie…la invitación… -

Pein sonrío de oreja a oreja al escuchar al pelirrojo, le encantaban las fiestas y mientras más gente mejor, se levanto de su asiento con frenesí

- Claro que si! Te daré la dirección, te estaré esperando mañana en la noche! –

- Ahh…muchas gracias… -sonrío

Mientras Pein buscaba algo donde escribir….

- Hey tu no eres #$/%= el ratón de biblioteca del segundo? –pregunto Hidan

- …Mi nombre es Sasori… -evitando la mirada

- Jajajaja! No puedo creer que este chico ira a la fiesta! –rió Kakuzu

- Listo! Aquí tienes! Te estaré esperando! –Pein

- Ah, muchas gracias, nos vemos… -tomo el papel, dio media vuelta y salió

- Hasta mañana en la noche! –corearon los tres

Salió del salón y se dirigió a las escaleras…iba a bajar cuando se quedo pensando unos instantes

"_No puedo creerlo…Lo hice!, Lo hice!..Siiii!!!...iré a la fiesta!......un momento, no puede ser! Qué le diré ahora a mi padre?! Qué voy a hacer?!...no pensé en eso! No!...."_

Gritaba como loco en su mente presa del pánico. Se había resignado a olvidar su noche de diversión cuando…

"_Lo tengo!... se que debo hacer!..."_

Con una gran sonrisa bajo rápido las escaleras y corrió a su casa. Cuando llego, siguió su rutina, pero esta cambio a la hora de cenar.

- Amm…papá?... –hablo tímido

- Si, dime… -miro a su hijo

- M-mañana…yo… -trago seco- Me quedare en casa de un amigo a dormir, tenemos un trabajo que entregar y planeamos terminarlo… -cerro los ojos esperando un NO

- Mientras sea trabajo, no hay problema…con quién iras?… -hablo serio

- Eh…con, con Deidara… -no supo por qué lo mencionó

- Ah, que bien, me agrada –el lo había visto algunas veces

- Me da gusto… -sonrío y siguió comiendo- _"Perfecto" _–pensó

Termino de cenar, se lavo y se fue a su habitación. Estaba contento, pues en toda su vida por fin tendría algo de diversión, era obvio que ni a Deidara le había dicho, pero que mas daba. Tardo en dormir ya que no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho…

"_Le he mentido a mis padres solo para ir a una fiesta……pero…es una pequeña mentira, no hará daño…qué más podría pasar?..."_

Sin más se durmió, esperaba con ansias el día de mañana.

A la noche siguiente____

Se había cambiado y para no levantar sospechas, tomo unos cuantos libros, se despidió de sus padres y se marchó rumbo a casa de Pein.

Estaba emocionado, no sabía que decir o hacer cuando llegara, todo era nuevo para el, pero aún así no se detuvo…pronto se encontró frente a la casa del pelinaranja…literalmente se quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo que tenía en frente…

Continuara XD

**Fin del segundo cap! Os gusto? Espero que si XD, no se pierdan el prox cap habrá lemon! Bye,bye!**


	3. Cap 3 Arrepentido

Gracias por el review :D

A quí les traigo el tercer cap, y como lo prometido es deuda, les traigo el lemon (no muy explicito :3) Bueno que lo disfruten y por fa un review XD!!

**Cap 3.- Arrepentido**

Estaba emocionado, no sabía que decir o hacer cuando llegara, todo era nuevo para el, pero aún así no se detuvo…pronto se encontró frente a la casa del pelinaranja…literalmente se quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo que tenía en frente…

La casa era enorme, con un gran jardín y acabados en madera y piedra sumamente finos, en la parte trasera tenía una gran piscina y de igual forma un espacioso jardín…no lo podía creer, el lujo superaba por mucho al propio, _"Su padre debe ser narcotraficante o algo por el estilo"_ –pensó sin apartar la mirada de la casa, sin embargo no le importo y se dirigió a la entrada, estaba nervioso pero aún así no se detuvo.

Llegó hasta la puerta, toco pero no obtuvo respuesta, toco otras tres veces hasta que le abrieron, se encontró con la gris mirada de Pein lo que lo intimido un poco…

- Ahhh!! Sasori si viniste!!, pasa, pasa!! –haciéndose a un lado

- Muchas gracias… -entro

La música era ruidosa, la casa estaba repleta de gente desconocida, las mesas que habían en la casa estaban llenas con frituras, refrescos, dulces, etc., las y los jóvenes demostraban su talento en la _pista de baile _y otros cuantos gritando y brincando por todas partes, cualquiera diría que todo estaba fuera de control pero aun así no le importo.

- Disfruta la fiesta, estas en tu casa! –hablo el pelinaranja

- Eh…si, gracias… -

- #$/%=! Hey Sasori En verdad estas aquí! –Hidan quien se acercaba al pelirrojo y lo abrazaba apretándolo

- Ahhh! No hagas eso por favor! –exclamo Sasori mientras apartaba al peliblanco

- Disculpa…jeje…no lo puedo creer, el #$/%= ratón salió de su hoyo! –

- … -Sasori

- No le hagas caso a este idiota, diviértete, te repito estas en tu casa –hablo Pein para luego desaparecer entre la multitud junto con Hidan

- _"Ahora qué voy a hacer?"_-pensó mientras permanecía estático en la sala

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que llego, no tenía idea de que hacer y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse cuando…

- Hola corazón! –habló una chica tomándolo del brazo

- Esto…yo… -las palabras se le habían ido de la boca

- No te había visto antes…estas solo? –pregunto en un tono seductor

- … -Sasori estaba completamente sonrojado

La chica era castaña, delgada, estatura promedio y con buenos atributos por no decir, en pocas palabras…guapa…el chico nunca había visto alguien así y esta le llamo más que la atención

- No me digas que te comió la lengua el gato? –hablo burlona- Cuál es tu nombre? –

- S-Sasori… -por fin pudo reaccionar

- Quieres bailar? –

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo y solamente hizo lo que su cuerpo le dicto en aquel instante, tomo la mano de la chica y la jalo hasta la pista…en verdad disfruto mucho de ese momento, solo había tenido la oportunidad de bailar piezas tranquilas en las reuniones que su padre tenía, sin embargo parecía todo un experto bailando con aquella chica…

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde su ingreso a la fiesta, ahora se le podía ver sentado en un sillón junto con la chica y dos amigas de esta acompañadas por sus respectivos novios, estaban hablando sobre eventos graciosos o cualquier tontería que se les viniera a la mente; el pelirrojo estaba más que contento, se estaba divirtiendo y mantenía una agradable platica…todo era perfecto…sin embargo

- Que onda Sasori?! Te estas divirtiendo? –se acerco Pein

- Si y mucho, gracias por preguntar –mostrando una sonrisa

- Me alegra! –

Pein miro a ver a los que acompañaban al pelirrojo y les hablo…

- Ya son las doce, van a querer ahorita o después? –hablo serio

- Emm…ahora, si ahora –hablaron dos de los jóvenes

- Ok, tengan… -le entrego algo a dos de los jóvenes y luego se fue

- Eh?...qué es esa cosa? –pregunto extrañado Sasori

- Esto… -hablo una de las chicas mientras de su bolso sacaba un cigarro un tanto extraño

- Qué es eso? –mirando fijamente el objeto -…NO PUEDE SER!! –grito asustando un poco a los que tenía de lado

- Gustas? –pregunto uno de los chicos acercándole uno

- E-eso es…Droga! –hablo asustado –Aleja esa cosa de mi! –apartando la mano del otro

El escándalo por parte del pelirrojo llego a oídos de Pein y este rápidamente fue a ver que sucedía

- Que te pasa Sasori? –

- Q-Qué no ves?! Están fumando, fumando mariguana! –estaba asustado

- Y qué?! Todo mundo lo esta haciendo… -el pelinaranja

Sasori miro a su alrededor y efectivamente, todos estaban fumando, bebiendo o inhalando cualquier tipo de droga, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- PERO QUE…?! ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! –levantándose del sillón

- Ahh…como quieras, tu te lo pierdes –mirando al pelirrojo mientras se marchaba

Pein no le tomo mucha importancia, hasta que se le ocurrió que Sasori podría ser capaz de denunciarlos al momento de salir a la calle, así que corrió lo más que pudo y le impido la salida al pelirrojo

- Q-qué te pasa?! Déjame salir! –tratando de apartarlo de la entrada

- No, no puedo permitir que vayas a ningún lado –con tono sádico

- Hazte a un lado Pein! –estaba molesto

- NO!! YA TE DIJE QUE NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE!! –empujo al pelirrojo haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, pero este rápidamente se puso de pie

- Q-Qué es lo que te sucede?!! Por qué hiciste eso?!! –empujo a Pein pero apenas y lo movió

- Si te dejo ir, iras con la policía, y eso no lo puedo permitir! –Hablo Pein mientras hacía una señal que fue bien entendida por Hidan y Kakuzu

- Pero de qué estas hablando?! –pregunto, no se le había ocurrido delatar a Pein, simplemente deseaba salir de aquel lugar…trataba de asimilar la situación y no se dio cuenta de que Hidan y Kakuzu se encontraban detrás de el

Los dos tipos lo tomaron de los brazos impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, Sasori trataba de zafarse pero la fuerza de sus agresores le superaba por mucho

- Qué quieres que hagamos con el Pein –hablo Kakuzu

- No lo se…hagan lo que quieran, solo que no salga… -después de estas palabras dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Ya escuchaste Sa-so-ri –hablo Hidan cerca de su oído produciéndole escalofríos- Vamos a divertirnos y mucho… -sentenció el peliblanco

- Si…ya veras como nos divertiremos… -Kakuzu

- Q-Qué es lo que pretenden hacer?! Suéltenme!!...AYUDENME!!!! –

A los demás invitados no les importo escuchar los gritos, estaban tan concentrados en como intoxicarse que lo ignoraron.

Kakuzu e Hidan lo jalaron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde entraron a una de las habitaciones, al entrar soltaron al menor tirándolo violentamente al piso mientras cerraban bajo llave la puerta.

Hidan se lanzo sobre Sasori, pero este en un instintivo acto reflejo se levanto y corrió hasta la puerta, trato de abrirla pero fue en vano así que comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

- AYUDENME!!! ABRAN!!! POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!!!! –

Cayo presa del pánico y no se percato de que Kakuzu estaba justo detrás de el, este lo tomo del brazo y lo estampo de nuevo en el piso, acto seguido Hidan se monto a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo pero este trataba de apartarlo.

- Qué haces?! Suéltame!! –tratando de apartarlo- AYUDA!!! AYUDENME!!! –

YA CALLATE!!! –grito el peliblanco propinándole una bofetada

Le había quitado la camisa por completo, Sasori seguía gritando, estaba demasiado asustado y rompió en llanto, solo elevo el volumen de sus gritos al sentir que le desabrochaban el pantalón.

- NOOO!!! POR FAVOR, NOOO!!! NO LO….!!! –fue callado por una de las manos del peliblanco

Hidan le bajo por completo los pantalones y también los suyos, comenzó a besar su cuello, su pecho y todo lo que tuviera en el camino, el menor lloraba y trataba de apartar al mayor aunque era en vano…Kakuzu por su parte, solo miraba la escena sin sentir si quiera un poco de lástima por el menor, solamente esperaba su turno tranquilamente

- Ya tranquilízate… -hablo Hidan cerca del oído del pelirrojo y apartando la mano de su boca- Ahora viene lo bueno… -

Sin prepararlo lo penetró de una sola embestida, sacándole un profundo gemido de dolor y unas lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos. Comenzó a embestirlo de forma salvaje sin importarle el dolor que le causaba al menor.

- Detente!! Por favor!!! Me duele!!! – suplicaba Sasori tratando de zafarse del mayor

Sasori lloraba y suplicaba que se parara, pero Hidan lo ignoraba, Kakuzu se canso de esperar y se acerco a ellos y sin decir nada se abrió los pantalones e introdujo su miembro en la boca del pelirrojo…después de un rato los dos mayores se corrieron, Hidan dentro de Sasori y Kakuzu en su boca…Luego Hidan salió del interior del pelirrojo e intercambio lugares con Kakuzu y nuevamente los gritos del menor se hicieron presentes…

Al cabo de dos horas, los mayores estaban satisfechos y se disponían a marcharse, pero al peliblanco se le cruzo una idea perversa por la cabeza…sin decir nada tomo un vaso que había sobre una mesita de noche y lo aventó al piso, quebrándose en mil pedazos. Tomo un trozo de cristal y se acerco al pelirrojo, quien estaba tirado en el piso, Kakuzu seguía sin entender cual era la intención del peliblanco. Hidan tomo del brazo al menor y lo jalo incorporándolo un poco, luego le hablo en tono sádico.

- Esto es para que te acuerdes de nosotros… -rió tétricamente y acerco el cristal al brazo del pelirrojo

- AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito Sasori al sentir como el cristal se enterraba en su piel e Hidan lo movía de tal forma que pareciera estar escribiendo.

- Ya esta… -se alejo del menor- Nos vemos Sasori… -salió del cuarto junto con Kakuzu

Sasori estaba desecho y se sentía sucio, al pasar unos minutos, hizo amago de todas sus fuerzas y se levanto, tomo su ropa y se vistió, tenía un agudo dolor en su parte baja lo que hizo que se tambaleara y cayó a un lado de la cama…trato de levantarse apoyándose de esta, pero el dolor que tenía en el brazo se lo impidió, levanto la manga de la camisa y observo la herida, se sorprendió al ver lo que Hidan había hecho…

- ……Zorra…… -leyó, esa era la palabra que había escrito Hidan en su brazo

No lo soporto más y rompió en llanto, no creía nada de lo que había pasado. Después de unos minutos de llorar amargamente, intento ponerse de pie.

Logro levantarse y camino trabajosamente hasta la puerta, se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a bajar, lo hacía lentamente ya que cada paso que daba le producía un dolor punzante. Miro a su alrededor y noto que todos estaban tirados en el piso, de tanto que habían consumido se quedaron dormidos o estaban desmayados…al no ver a Pein ni a los otros cerca salió como pudo de la casa…de una forma que no se entero como había llegado a la puerta de su casa, entro y se dirigió a su habitación en silencio.

Esa noche se baño tantas veces como pudo, tratando de borrar lo sucedido, pero se seguía sintiendo sucio, después se recostó en la cama y quiso conciliar el sueño sin embargo cuando parecía hacerlo las imágenes de su violación llegaban a su mente haciendo que se despertara agitado y gritando…sus padres escucharon el ruido y corrieron a su habitación.

- Sasori?! Qué haces aquí?! –pregunto un poco asustado su padre

- … -Sasori no tenía idea de qué responder, cómo decirles lo que había sido violado en una fiesta, si se suponía que había ido a estudiar a casa de un amigo- …Y-yo…esto… -

Continuara XD

(Perdoname Sasori pero era necesario lo juro! TT-TT) Bueno ahí lo tienen como salió?, no se olviden de dejar un review si? *o* nos vemos!


	4. Cap 4 Un pie en el infierno

**Yush! Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D!!**

**Aquí esta el cuarto capítulo que lo disfruten… ah y por cierto… ya casi sale Itachi XD!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap 4.- Un pie en el infierno**

- … -Sasori no tenía idea de qué responder, cómo decirles lo que había sido violado en una fiesta, si se suponía que había ido a estudiar a casa de un amigo- …Y-yo…esto… -

- No se supone que estarías en casa de Deidara? –hablo su madre

- …… -Sasori se quedó mudo

- Contesta la pregunta! –su padre quien estaba comenzado a enojarse

- Ahh… es que terminamos antes…y no vi necesidad de quedarme…así que regrese… -

Sus padres no estaban muy convencidos con la respuesta, pero la confianza que le tenían era mayor, aceptaron esa verdad y se salieron del cuarto dejando a Sasori solo.

- _"No pude decirles" "Qué voy a hacer ahora?"_ –soltó lágrimas, sentía tanta vergüenza que se juro a si mismo jamás decir lo sucedido

A la mañana siguiente___

Se levanto como de costumbre, se lavo y se cambio, luego bajo al comedor y se encontró con su padre, lo saludo y se puso a comer, la misma actitud de siempre. Se cambio para ir al colegio y se marcho, entro al salón y se sentó en su lugar, todo era normal…pero, a quien quería engañar, nada era como antes, los recuerdos de lo sucedido se le vinieron a la mente haciendo que se sintiera deprimido y a la vez impotente.

Se había prometido no decir nada ya que si lo hacía su padre se enteraría de la mentira y lo decepcionaría por completo, lo único que hacía era maldecirse una y otra vez, sentía tanta rabia por dentro.

- Buenos día Sasori-sempai! –saludo el rubio

- QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!!! –grito Sasori, asustando al rubio y a otros de sus compañeros

- S-Sasori-sempai?!! Q-qué te sucede?! –pregunto asustado Deidara

- … -Sasori se dio cuenta de su reacción- P-perdóname, no era mi intención asustarte…- sin decir más salió corriendo del salón y se fue al baño

- Sasori-sempai?! –

Estaba encerrado en uno de los baños, llorando en silencio…ahí se la paso un buen rato hasta decidió salir, se acerco al lavabo y se mojo la cara, luego apoyo las manos en la loza y cerro los ojos tratando de borrar todo, pero una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

- Hola Sasori… -

Reconoció de inmediato la voz y abrió repentinamente los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la gris mirada de Pein y a su lado Hidan, el terror lo domino por completo.

Abrió la boca con la intención de gritar pero fue callado de nuevo por Hidan.

- Espero y te hayas divertido anoche… -hablo el pelinaranja cerca de su rostro- Solo venimos a advertirte…no comentes nada de lo sucedido anoche o…te arrepentirás, me has entendido? –con una mirada intimidadora

Sasori estaba demasiado asustado, así que asintió con la cabeza, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiesen hacer.

- Eres un buen chico –rió el desgraciado- Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco, eh? –

El pelirrojo sabía lo que le esperaba y trato de escapar, pero no podía contra Hidan…el pelinaranja cerro la puerta del baño y se volvió a acercar, le desabrocho los pantalones al menor y se coloco entre sus piernas…

Todos estaban en clase y nadie pudo escuchar los gritos reprimidos del menor……

-----------

Los dos tipos salieron y se fueron, dentro se quedó Sasori, estaba sentado en uno de los rincones, encogido y abrazando sus piernas, temblaba y soltaba lágrimas…ahora más que nunca se sentía completamente solo.

- _"Por qué?, por qué me pasa esto? Ya no lo soporto más…quisiera morirme así todo esto terminaría…pero, soy tan cobarde que no puedo ni suicidarme… alguien… ayúdenme… por favor…" _–lloraba en silencio, no quería que nadie lo viera así- _"Mamá, mami…ayúdame……" _-

Luego de un rato se incorporo y salió del baño, su mirada era vacía y su rostro permanecía neutro, se dirigió a la dirección y hablo con el director. Tuvo que inventarle un malestar en el estómago, este no le negó la salida ya que era uno de los mejores estudiantes, tomo sus cosas y se marcho rumbo a su casa.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar cuando un tipo alto, vestido de sudadera gris y encapuchado se le acerco…

- Hey! Te gustaría probar esto? –mostrándole unas pastillas de diversos colores- te sentirás bien y olvidaras todos tus problemas –le aseguro el tipo.

Sin pensarlo, el pelirrojo tomo unas cuantas y le entrego unos cuantos billetes, el tipo no le dijo nada más y se alejo…como si fueran golosinas las ingirió todas, no le importo si quiera saber que eran, "qué más le podría pasar?" pensó, poco a poco sintió que dichas pastillas empezaban a hacer efecto.

Se sentía un poco mareado pero comenzó a sentirse bien, no podía creerlo sus penas se estaban borrando, llego a su casa y su actitud cambio por completo, radiaba alegría y parecía no tener problema alguno. Su madre se angustio al principio pero se sintió tranquila, le encantaba ver a su hijo sonreír, pero no tenía idea de su sufrimiento.

Así se la paso toda la tarde hasta que se le paso el efecto, lentamente regresaba a la realidad cosa que no le agrado para nada.

Esa misma noche salió de su casa, estaba decidido a conseguir más de aquello, no quería ver la realidad y opto por el camino fácil.

Dos meses después___

Su comportamiento había cambiado por completo, ahora era grosero, irresponsable, gritaba por todo y ya no le importaba nada…

Sus padres no podían explicarse el por que del cambio de su hijo y cada vez que se le querían acercar este los alejaba con sus gritos y majaderías, odiaban esa situación, incluso trataron de tomar terapias en familia pero Sasori siempre se negaba y les decía lo mal padres que eran.

Un tiempo después___

Había empezado un nuevo curso escolar, y como siempre todos los alumnos llegaban puntuales…aunque para Sasori no era importante, solo era otro año y ya.

Su comportamiento alejo a los pocos con los que hablaba, también a Deidara, este opto por dejarlo así desde la vez que le grito solo por saludarlo hasta el grado de hacerlo llorar, ya no le importaba nada, se saltaba las clases, no entregaba trabajos o insultaba al maestro lo que le ocasiono una suspensión de tres días.

------

Los días trascurrían sin ninguna novedad, Sasori se la pasaba sin hacer nada o durmiendo, solo salía cuando se le acababan las pastillas, su vida era todo un caos y cada vez se hundía más y más.

Una mañana como cualquier otra se encontraba en el colegio, estaba sentado en su silla y su cara era de fastidio total, parecía que todo sería cual rutina diaria pero…

- Bien, hoy tenemos a un estudiante de intercambio, se presentara ante ustedes y quiero que lo traten bien –hablo la maestra- Ya puedes pasar -

El chico entro al salón se paro junto a ella, todos miraban fijamente al nuevo alumno, Sasori no claro…

- Puedes presentarte, dinos tu nombre, gustos, de donde vienes, etc. -

- Claro! –sorrió- Mi nombre es…. -

Continuara XD

**No se por que, cuando me gusta un persnaje lo hago sufrir (kamisama soy un monstruo!!) Pero bueno lo compensare, en el prox cap le irá mejor en serio ÓÒ**

**Los vere en siguiente cap!!!**


	5. Cap 5 Un chico nuevo

**Gomen por la demora ^ ^u… es que he estado demasiado ocupada en la Uni ^ ^**

**Pero don´t worry, aquí les traigo el quinto cap!!! Y por fin sale mi querido Itachi!!!XD **

**Bueno, antes que nada, agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews ^^ muchas gracias, y muchas gracias Eri-chan (una compañera de la uni XD)**

**Que lo disfruten!!!! Ahh!! Y por cierto, a pesar de la actitud de Ita, esto no es yaoi!! **

**Cap 5.- Un chico nuevo. El comienzo de una bella amistad**

El chico entro al salón se paro junto a ella, todos miraban fijamente al nuevo alumno, Sasori no claro…

- Puedes presentarte, dinos tu nombre, gustos, de donde vienes, etc. -

- Mi nombre es…perdón, es que estoy un poco nervioso –hablo mirando a la mujer

- No te preocupes, adelante… -respondió con una sonrisa

- Esta bien…mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, tengo 17 años, me gusta el dango y me desagradan los días lluviosos…es todo, creo… -Sonrió levemente

- Muy bien, veamos…te sentaras al lado de Sasori, ve ponte cómodo -

- Muchas gracias –se dirigió a la silla y se sentó.

Quiso intercambiar un saludo con el pelirrojo pero este ni caso le hizo, ignorándolo por completo. Itachi no le insistió y a que no quería problemas así que se quedo callado y mirando al frente.

Itachi era un joven alto, cabello negro, educado, ojos de un tono carmesí y con unas pequeñas marcas en el rostro las cuales le daban un aspecto sumamente elegante.

----

Las clases habían terminado. Itachi no era de los que se quedaran con las palabras en la boca e intento hablar con Sasori pero este ya se había marchado.

- Que rápido! –hablo bajito Itachi

- El no siempre ha sido así… -interrumpió una voz

Itachi miro a su lado y se encontró con la azulada mirada de Deidara, al pelinegro le había parecido una _"niña muy bonita"_ pero viéndolo bien se trataba de un chico lo que hizo que se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

- D-disculpa, qué dijiste… -aún sonrojado

- jejeje… -rio un poco el rubio- Me has confundido con una chica, no es así?...descuida-

- _"Ahora creerá que soy idiota"_ –pensó Itachi- M-me decías… -

- No te enojes con Sasori…el no solía ser así… -el semblante del rubio cambio

- Qué le sucedió? –

- No lo se…ya ni siquiera me habla… -agacho la mirada- Sasori-sempai… -murmuro

Itachi se quedo con Deidara un largo rato, platicaban de sus gustos y cosas por el estilo, hasta que tocaron el tema de Sasori…Itachi escucho atentamente todas las cosas que el rubio dijo sobre el pelirrojo y no se podía explicar el como alguien como el se convirtió en la persona que es ahora.

A la mañana siguiente___

Sasori entro como de costumbre al salón y se sentó, luego entro Itachi y de igual manera se sentó en su lugar junto a Sasori.

- Hola! –saludo el pelinegro

- … -Sasori

- Ahh…que tal tu día ayer? –

Sasori volvió la cara hacia Itachi y le lanzo una fría mirada para luego hablarle.

- Déjame en paz, quieres? –

- … -Itachi no sabía que responder y opto por no seguir insistiéndole

Itachi no era de las personas que se quedaban con la duda y estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que le sucedía al pelirrojo. Una vez que las clases terminaron salió detrás de Sasori, sin que este se diera cuenta claro.

Lo siguió de camino a casa, camino por largas calles y todo parecía normal, hasta que se percato que tres sujetos se pararon frente al pelirrojo y noto que este se paralizaba de terror.

- Hola Sasori…qué hay? –hablo Pein

- … -estaba tan asustado que no podía moverse

- Quieres jugar?... –Hidan quien se paraba a un lado del pelirrojo

- Si, vamos a jugar, niñito… -Kakuzu, imitando a Hidan solo que de lado contrario

- Ahhh! Suéltenme! Déjenme en paz! –logro hablar pero los dos tipos lo sujetaban de ambos brazos- Por favor!! –suplico

Itachi no soporto el ver aquella escena, salió de su escondite y se abalanzo sobre Hidan.

- Qué no entendiste?! Suéltalo! –propinándole un golpe al peliblanco en plena cara

Hidan cayó al suelo e inmediatamente Kakuzu y Pein se abalanzaron sobre Itachi, pero este logró esquivarlos y le dio a cada uno una patada sacándoles el aire, Sasori por su parte solo observaba.

Itachi logro ahuyentar a los tipos, no sin antes escuchar sus amenazas.

- Esta nos las pagaras caro mocoso!! Así que ten mucho cuidado!! –Gruño Pein para luego alejarse junto con Hidan y Kakuzu

Después se dio media vuelta y se acerco a Sasori, le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

- P-por qué lo hiciste? Por qué me defendiste? –agachando la mirada

- Por que no es justo que se aprovechen de alguien menor…estas bien? –

- S-si, muchas gracias… -

- Dime, quienes eran esos sujetos? –

- Son estudiantes del sexto… -

- Ah, ya veo… -se quedo pensativo- Oye, te invito a un helado, qué dices?! –

- … -Sasori levanto la mirada- Eh…creo que será en otra ocasión…me tengo que ir… -

- No seas así, vamos! –Lo tomo del brazo y echo a correr

En la heladería___

Sasori permanecía en silencio y cabizbajo, un silencio incomodo para ambos, a decir verdad a Itachi solo se le había ocurrido comer un helado juntos y nada más.

- Emm… -rompió el silencio- Dime, qué es lo que te gusta, disgusta, cosas así… -sonriendo levemente

- Yo creo que mejor me voy –hablo el pelirrojo

- Por qué?! No te agrado? –

- N-no, no es eso…sino que, no me siento bien… -

- Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa… -

- No te preocupes, yo puedo ir solo… -

- No, insisto, te acompaño –tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo un poco

- Eh, no de verdad… -tratando de quitarse al pelinegro, pero este le insistía hasta que accidentalmente apoyo su mano en la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

- NO ME TOQUES!!!! –grito Sasori empujando a Itachi y haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Las demás personas que estaban ahí se asustaron ante la reacción del pelirrojo y solo se quedaron observando. Sasori se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se disculpo con Itachi mientras lo levantaba.

- D-discúlpame… -agacho la mirada- Yo mejor me voy…nos vemos –salió del lugar dejando al pelinegro más que confundido.

-----------

- _"Eres un estúpido, un completo idiota" _–pensaba de si mismo- _"Solo trataba de ser amable, como todos los demás…", "Perdón, perdónenme…" _–abrió un cajón de un buró que había cerca de su cama y saco unas pastillas, tomo unas cuantas y se las trago.

Pasaron unos meses y todo seguía igual, todos los días tenía peleas con sus padres, en el colegio Itachi no dejaba de hostigarlo para ser su amigo, este lo hacía con las mejores intenciones, y de alguna forma lograba escapar de Pein y los demás.

La situación se volvía más y más tensa, así que aumento su dosis de pastillas lo que le provoco dos semanas en el hospital.

- _"Dónde estoy?"_ –abrió lentamente sus ojos

- Sasori, cómo te sientes? –hablo Itachi

- Que haces aquí? –

- Me dijeron lo que te había pasado, así que vine a verte –le regalo una sonrisa

- … -Sasori no decía nada

- Ahh…esto…yo… -no buscaba que decirle- C-cuando salgas, quieres ir a comer un helado o ir al par…? -

- Por qué?... -

- Eh? -

- Por qué te preocupo tanto? A caso no ves que clase de persona soy? –

- … -solo miro fijamente- Desde la primera vez que te vi, me agradaste mucho, y…yo… solo quiero ser tu amigo, quiero que seamos amigos… -sonrió levemente

- No te importa que sea un… -

- No me importa en lo más mínimo, solo me importa saber que pronto estarás bien -

Sasori solo se quedo pensativo, por alguna extraña razón el también anhelaba la amistad de Itachi. No podía explicar el por qué y decidió darse una oportunidad.

Al salir del hospital, Itachi lo convenció de entrar a un centro de rehabilitación. Al principio parecía no agradarle la idea pero acepto.

Así comenzó una bella amistad, la situación de Sasori mejoraba día a día, no había recuperado del todo su condición pero se mantenía estable.

Aunque las bromas del pelinegro terminaban por sacar de sus casillas al pelirrojo, pero no les importaba, se apreciaban mutuamente.

En una ocasión, Itachi resbalo y cayo accidentalmente sobre el pelirrojo y este reacciono gritando y llorando, no entendía por qué, pero no descansaría hasta averiguarlo y tratar de ayudarlo.

A pesar de que tenían sus altas y sus bajas, disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos. El pelirrojo salía a menudo de su casa con Itachi claro, iban al cine, comían helado, o cosas por el estilo. El pelirrojo estaba más que agradecido de haberse topado con alguien como el.

Todo era perfecto. Sin embargo ninguno imagino que el destino les preparaba algo terrible.

Continuara XD

**Fin del cap 5, como quedo, os gusto?**

**Nos vemos en el sig cap y último. Sayonara!!! XD**


	6. Cap 6 Cruel destino

**Perdón por la demora pero aquí esta el final… espero y les haya gustado esta historia bye XD**

**Cap 6.- Cruel destino…**

Habían pasado seis meses desde su tragedia. Ahora estaba completamente limpio y tenía una perfecta amistad con Itachi. Afortunadamente, Pein y los otros habían sido expulsados del colegio y nadie había vuelto a saber de ellos.

Sus heridas externas sanaban poco a poco, pero las internas aún seguían abiertas. De vez en cuando lloraba en silencio o se sentía decaído, pero de alguna forma, Itachi lo hacía sonreír, ya sea con un chiste o alguna tontería que hiciera el pelinegro para contentar al pelirrojo.

Después de un largo tiempo volvía a sonreír, esa dulce sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Ahora más que nunca daba gracias de estar vivo y de haber conocido a Itachi

"_Gracias por sacarme de la oscuridad…"_

-------

- Sasori…? –hablo serio el pelinegro

- Si dime… -volviendo la cara

Se encontraba en la habitación de Itachi, este lo había invitado a pasar la tarde viendo tv y jugando videojuegos.

- No soportas que nadie te toque…verdad? –

- D-de qué estas hablando? –pregunto un poco preocupado

- Aquella vez en la heladería y la otra cuando caí sobre ti…tu reacción fue… -se quedo pensativo un momento y luego hablo- Alguien te ha…te han hecho algo? –

- … -Se quedo atónito al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro

- Puedes decirme lo que sea, para eso somos amigos…quiero ayudarte… -

- Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa… -agachando la mirada

- Se que algo anda mal, por favor dime… -

- Itachi…yo… -levantándose- Olvidemos esta platica, me voy… -yendo hacia la puerta

Itachi no soportaba ver a su mejor amigo sufriendo y decidió averiguar lo que le había sucedido.

- _"Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…pero es necesario"_ –Pensó Itachi

No era fácil lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero deseaba más que nada ayudarlo. Se puso de pie y antes de que Sasori abriera la puerta este lo jalo del brazo.

Ante tal acción el pelirrojo se asusto ya que Itachi nunca había reaccionado de esa forma y trato de soltarse.

- Q-qué estas haciendo?! Suéltame! –

- _No, no puedo permitir que vayas a ningún lado_ –la misma frase que Pein había utilizado aquella noche. Al escuchar eso, el pelirrojo entro en pánico y comenzó a gritar

- SUELTAME!! DEJAME!! AYUDENME!! –

Para suerte de Itachi no había nadie en casa y nadie podía escuchar los gritos. Le dolió el hacer sufrir al único amigo que tenía pero era la única manera de ayudarlo.

- No hasta que me digas quién fue!! –

- De qué estas hablando?!! Suéltame por favor!! –soltó lagrimas

- Dime!! Quién abuso de ti?!! –lo tomo de ambos brazos y lo sacudió un poco

- Déjame en paz!! –

- Dímelo!! –dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas, le dolía tanto hacerlo- Dime quién fue?!! -

- FUE PEIN!!! -Sasori no soporto más y termino por gritar el nombre del culpable

Itachi soltó al pelirrojo y este cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando amargamente. Inmediatamente Itachi lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

- Perdóname!! Perdóname por haberte hecho esto, pero tenía que hacerlo!! –

- … -Sasori no sabía que decirle y le devolvió el abrazo

Cuando los dos se calmaron, Sasori le dijo que le contaría la verdad e Itachi se quedo callado para escuchar todo lo que tenían que decirle.

Itachi escucho atentamente todas las palabras del pelirrojo…sentía que cada palabra de Sasori era como una puñalada al corazón…el apreciaba demasiado a su amigo y no podía entender como alguien se había atrevido a lastimarlo, este incluso le mostro la marca que tenía en el brazo.

Cuando el pelirrojo termino de contarle lo sucedido Itachi no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas y lo volvió a abrazar.

- Esos malditos pagarán todo lo que te hicieron…eso te lo prometo… -

- Que pretendes hacer! –apartándose un poco del pelinegro

- Me vengare de ellos, te lo prometo… -

- No!! –estaba asustado- No cometas una locura! No arriesgues tu vida por mi! –

- Pero…no tienen perdón alguno! –

- Si, lo se, pero…no quiero que te ensucies las manos por mi causa… -

- … -Itachi

- Ya no tiene importancia…olvidémoslo… -le regalo una dulce sonrisa

- … -agacho la mirada- Esta bien…pero te prometo que nunca te dejare solo –

- Gracias… -sonrió dulcemente

Una semana después___

El estado de ánimo de Sasori estaba mejor que nunca, al parecer le había ayudado de mucho el haberse desahogado con Itachi ese día, ahora reía casi todo el tiempo y poco a poco lograba convivir más con sus otros compañeros.

Inclusive ya había invitado a Deidara e Itachi a dormir a su casa. Todo volvía a ser como antes y la oscuridad que antes lo abrumaba estaba desapareciendo.

Sin embargo, la luz se desvanecería muy pronto……

Esa noche caminaban por las calles ya que a Itachi se le había antojado una pizza y en vez de pedirla decidieron ir a comprarla. La noche era oscura y parecía denotar tristeza, como si esta supiera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

- Y por qué tengo que pagarla yo, si tu eres quien quiere comerla?! –en tono burlón

- Por que ya he gastado mucho dinero contigo y ahora es tu turno –lo miro de reojo

- Ehhh! Pero si tu eres el que me da las cosas! Yo no te pido na…. –callo al ver la figura que tenía en frente y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron.

- Qué sucede Sasori? –volteo a ver y se quedo de igual manera que Sasori

- Hola…cuánto tiempo sin vernos… –habló burlón Pein

- Miren nada más, qué tenemos aquí? Son los dos #$/%=! –hablo Hidan

- Qué es lo que quieren? –hablo serio Itachi mientras se colocaba frente a Sasori

- Tranquilo… -sonrió- Solo hemos venido a saludar a nuestro amigo Sasori… –

- … -Sasori

- Largo de aquí! –bramo Itachi

- Nos iremos en cuento te vallas y nos dejes al chico –el pelinaranja avanzo hacia ellos

- No des ni un paso más o te…!! -callo al ver que Pein llevaba un arma en las manos

- Jajajaja!! Tienes miedo mocoso?! No me digas que eres un #$/%= cobarde… -

- Basta!! –grito Sasori

El pelirrojo no pudo soportar el ver que su amigo era apuntado con el arma, así que hizo a un lado a Itachi y comenzó a caminar hacia Pein.

- Sasori, qué estas haciendo?!! –

- No quiero que te hagan daño…no quiero perderte… -

- Buen chico, tu si que eres inteligente –se burlo Pein

Itachi no se pudo contener y corrió hasta Pein e Hidan, jalo a Sasori y le propino un golpe a los tipos para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

- Me las pagaras!! –grito Pein apuntando a Sasori con el arma mientras corrían

Itachi volvió la cara y se percato de lo que iba a hacer el pelinaranja y se coloco entre Pein y Sasori, entonces…………_BANG!!!_

- ITACHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito el pelirrojo

Itachi caía de espaldas al suelo pero antes de que se impactara con este Sasori lo recibió en sus brazos. No podía creer lo que veía, Itachi tenía un agujero en el pecho y sangraba a mares.

- Itachi!! Resiste!! No te mueras!! No….!! –

- S-sa…so…Sasori… -

- No hables…tengo que…AYUDA!! AYUDENME!! –

- Sasori…rompí mi promesa… -

- Eso no importa!! Tengo que llevarte a un hospital!! –soltó lágrimas

- …Perdóname… -lentamente cerró los ojos…había muerto

- Itachi?...ITACHIIII!!! NOOOOO!!!! – se acostó sobre su pecho llorando a mares

- Ahhh…pobre Itachi… -se burlo Pein

- Si, que lástima…jeje… -Hidan

- Desgraciados… -murmuro Sasori

- Qué dijiste? –el pelinaranja que se acercaba al pelirrojo

Una vez que estuvo cerca se inclino un poco y seguía burlándose. En un rápido movimiento, Sasori le arrebato el arma que tenía en sus manos al ver esto Pein e Hidan se sobresaltaron.

- Los matare desgraciados! –Sasori que apuntaba con el arma

- C-cálmate! Baja el arma! –Hidan

- Sasori, baja el arma! –Pein

- Quiero que supliquen… -su rostro se volvió oscuro y lleno de odio- Supliquen por su vida…pidan perdón malnacidos… -

Los dos sujetos cayeron en pánico y comenzaron a suplicar…

- POR FAVOR, NO NOS MATES!! NO DISPARES!!! –Pein e Hidan

- No es suficiente… -extrañamente, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo

_BANG!!!_

Soltó el arma y cayo de rodillas al suelo, llorando y gritando. Justo en ese momento un par de policía que pasaban por ahí escucharon el disparo y corrieron a la escena, al ver a los sujetos que corrían hacia el se asusto y huyo.

Corrió hasta un centro comercial cercano donde se escondió en unos baños públicos.………......................

Ahora ya saben, como llegue aquí…ahora lo entiendo todo…no pensé antes de actuar…

Después de arrestarme, me llevaron a juicio el cual duro dos meses y luego me dictaron sentencia pero por ser menor de edad me la rebajaron a seis años.

He tenido que soportar las palizas que me han dado los guardias, y las violaciones por parte de otros reos…esto es peor que estar muerto……

He logrado mantener la cordura escribiendo en un pequeño diario que me ha dado mi madre…no personalmente pero, no importa, lo importante es que ella me lo ha dado…

**Al fin libre…Una nueva vida…**

_Seis años…por fin! He cumplido mi condena y pronto veré de nuevo a mis padres, me_ _ han dicho que vendrán a recogerme y estoy ansioso…ya quiero verlos._

_Al salir nada será como antes y estoy resignado a aceptar las cosas como son. Cometí un error y me gustaría corregirlo, aunque se que es imposible…pero tal vez, gracias a eso pude conocerlo y descubrir lo maravillosa que es la vida…_

----------

Había llegado el día en que sería libre, estaba emocionado pues luego de seis años vería a su madre de nuevo.

Ese día sus padres lo recogieron, al verlo salir de aquel horrible lugar su madre corrió hasta el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, le agradecía a Dios el ver de nuevo al ser más amaba en la tierra.

Su padre por su parte solo lo abrazo pero no necesito palabras para decirle cuanto le quería y lo había extrañado. Todo lo sucedido quedó en el pasado…

Como había dicho, nada era igual, los vecinos lo veían con odio y lo insultaban. Le dolía pero no se dejo vencer…volvería a empezar desde cero, sabía que no sería fácil y no se daría por vencido…

Esa misma tarde fue al cementerio, llevaba unas hermosas flores blancas. Se detuvo frente a una pequeña lapida y las dejo ahí, la observo fijamente y no pudo dejar escapar una lágrima… y se puso a pensar…

"_¿Cómo retornas el hilo de una vida vieja?_

_¿Cómo continuas…cuando en tu corazón, empiezas a entender, que no hay manera de regresar?_

_Hay ciertas cosas que el tiempo no puede curar… hay dolores demasiado profundos que se han arraigado…"_

Aun recuerdo las palabras que me dijo en una ocasión...

"_**No puedes sentirte siempre deprimido… tendrás que mantenerte entero muchos años…tienes tanto que disfrutar, que ser y que hacer… tu parte en la historia continuará…y serás feliz…"**_

"_Itachi…gracias…gracias por haberme sacado de la oscuridad y por demostrarme lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida…jamás te olvidare…y espero tu jamás lo hagas…Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar…gracias, querido amigo…………"_

_--------------The end--------------_


End file.
